A BrotherSister Kind Of Thing
by fren
Summary: 50 sentences for the Jackson x Miley pairing.


**Title--** A Brother-Sister Kind Of Thing  
**Disclaimer--** I don't own Hannah Montana, The Simpsons, or the PS3.  
**Note-- **I joined the 1sentence community on LiveJournal, and snagged the Jackson/Miley coupling! This is the Themeset 'Epsilon', so yeah, that's where the themes come from. Enjoy?

* * *

**46) drive**  
It's rarely Dad anymore; she always has Jackson drive her to the mall, to the movies, to parties, and sometimes even to friends' houses. 

**7) one**  
They'll argue and fight and say they hate each other, but when it comes down to it, he knows that he only has one sister, and she knows that she only has one brother, and it's embedded into their minds now that their one mother is gone.

**9) king**  
Jackson has more bad moments than good moments that Miley can remember, but shining through all that was the day she'd needed his help, and he actually gave it; it was the day he'd dressed up as Elvis and declared, "And I'm the King!"

**22) mad**  
When they're angry with each other, they can go on without talking for weeks, but have never been able to go past a month.  
**  
15) hold**  
She's in that stage where she's trying to prove herself as a respectable adult, trying to show how not-a-kid she is now...and still, it doesn't stop her from missing being little, when the hugs came from not only her father, but her big brother as well.

**30) ghost**  
It's stupid and childish and Miley's hogging the blanket and they never should've rented that stupid movie in the first place---a creak shivers through the house and Jackson finds himself scooting closer to his sister in fear and she does the same, pulling close more of the blanket.

**34) sing**  
Miley's always practicing for this concert and the next, and Jackson's sick of her songs and how they always get stuck in his head and how they're _everywhere_ in the media, but he'll never tire of her voice.

**25) shadow**  
He knows she's the favorite, as much as their Dad protests there are _no_ favorites, and he's glad that "accomplishment" shadows only fall over younger siblings.

**49) hunger** _(with 35, 3, 36, 41)_  
She eats just as much as he does.

**35) sudden** _(with 3, 36, 41)_  
When she doesn't, it's noticeable and abrupt, and she tells their dad she's dieting; but _he_ knows that something's wrong.

**3) young** _(with 36, 41)_  
It's a boy, he finds out later, when he passes by her room and hears her crying to Lilly on the phone; the one she'd been with for a while now, the one Jackson never liked from the beginning, the one who Jackson thought was _way_ too old to be dating girls Miley's age.

**36) stop** _(with 41)_  
"I told him to stop, but he wouldn't... I... What do I do, Lilly? What if I get pregnant? My dad's gonna be so mad and Jackson--"

**41) power**  
He's the older brother, so there shouldn't have been any surprise that he'd track this guy down and punch him as hard as he could and keep on punching him.

**31) book**  
Neither of them read avidly, so it's funny that when their father tosses them a random book, they both find they like it and they're still bickering over whose turn it is to read a chapter next.

**13) change**  
There's a screen wall between them, but Jackson can still see the silhouette of Miley's body too clearly as she takes off her clothes.

**14) command**  
One would think that the older sibling holds all the cards, but she's doesn't even spare him a glance when she tells him, "No."

**44) wall**  
Sometimes they both forget that it's only one wall between them, and it's not sound proof; Jackson ignores the muffled moans emanating from his sister's room and tries not to picture her touching herself, and Miley keeps her mind blank on nights when similar sounds come from her brother's.

**8) thousand**  
Life has taught her many words, and one day, he finds himself realizing he's heard her say them all.

**19) soul**  
Following a Simpsons episode, Jackson sold his soul to Miley for five dollars, but she was barely six then and their dad made Jackson give the money back; Miley still has the piece of paper with the words "Jackson's Soul" written messily on it, and wonders if it still counts for something.

**50) believe**  
"Damn, she is growin' up _nicely_," Cooper says one day when Miley passes them by in a swim suit; the only reason why Jackson didn't smack him was because he was still struggling to believe that he'd just checked out his own sister.

**27) hide** _(goes with 6, 32, 21, 29)_  
He knows he knows he knows and she's running and she's falling and she's getting up again and she's scared and doesn't know what to do because he _knows_ and if he tells Dad---she doesn't want to think about that and she doesn't want to think about what their father will think when he finds out.

**6) gentle** _(goes with 32, 21, 29)_  
He has to tackle her down to keep her from getting away again, and she's struggling against him, but she's not getting away; he knows exactly how to pin her down without really hurting her and soon they're both on the ground, panting against each other.

**32) eye** _(goes with 21, 29)_  
Miley doesn't cry, hasn't since Mom died, so at first, Jackson's wondering why her there are tears on her face and why her eyes are red-blotched and puffy.

**21) fool** _(goes with 29)_  
She swears she won't run again, but Jackson knows better than to trust a little sister's promise and keeps a firm hold on her wrist.

**29) safe**  
At first, he doesn't know what to say and only listens to her sniffling as she wipes her face with her sleeve...and then, he looks at her and says, "I wasn't gonna tell, you know"; when he hugs her, she's not shaking as badly as she'd been earlier.

**12) wait**  
The line to the counter is long, and they both regret even thinking about going to a food-place during lunch hours.

**48) precious**  
She's really pissed off and Jackson's begging now, but she's seeing red and hearing nothing---not even her brother's words: "I'm sorry, real sorry---please, Miles, _please_ not the PS3!"  
**  
10) learn**  
When they stopped play-wrestling or even serious-want-to-kill-you-wrestling, it wasn't a conscious decision; there was just so much physical-contact and touching and hands landing on intimate, awkward places.

**42) bother**  
_She can't even sneak out right_, Jackson thinks as he shakes his head and sighs; he tightens the knots of the sheets to the bedpost before his sister returns to her room after she's done bidding their father good-night.

**45) naked**  
Jackson walks around the house fully nude sometimes, so Miley barely notices that he's not wearing any clothes until Lilly shrieks and Olliver's yelling about his eyes rotting in their sockets.

**16) need**  
They'd needed to get out of the house---she had needed to get to a party and he had needed to get to a date; but on a pick-up truck hanging over the edge of a cliff, all he really needed (and if he got it, he _swore_ he'd never ask for anything ever again!) was to get his sister out of there before it fell.

**43) god**  
They weren't really a religion-focused family; still, no matter how doubtful he was, Jackson never had the heart to tell Miley that heaven didn't exist...that their mother was just a corpse in the dirt.

**2) cool**  
He was a Junior, and she was one of the Frosh, so they never talked at school; it gets to her sometimes, and she remembers how proud he'd been of being seen next to her when he was dating Hannah Montana.

**33) never**  
One day, Jackson comes home with a black eye and tells his family he got into a play-fight with Cooper; he doesn't mention that it was Freshmen Friday and he'd been the only thing between a mischievous group of seniors and Miley who'd been stupidly alone at the wrong time, nor that he had told them, "Not. My. Sister."

**23) child**  
After helping Cooper take care of a baby cousin, Jackson enters his home and whole-heartedly declares that he NEVER wants children; Miley glances over, frowning, and says, "But _I_ do" and Jackson wonders what the heck _that_ has to do with _him_.

**11) blur** _(with 39, 38)_  
It's everything great and amazing and he can't wait to tell the guys and it was a _girl_ and she was _kissing him_ and she was spankin' HOT and he'd have to give his dad breakfast in bed for those tips and _wow_ she's a really good kisser and he doesn't see Miley running back up the stairs to her room.

**39) torn** _(with 38)_  
She smiles in the way she knows that charms people off their feet when Jackson brings That Girl over for dinner and laughs in that cute way that makes people turn to grin at her, but she still doesn't know why on the inside she's feeling so upset.

**38) wash**  
After finding out who had offered to do Jackson's laundry for him, Miley hides one of her cuter panties into Jackson's pile of dirty clothes; later, she smiles to herself when she hears That Girl screaming at Jackson and demanding whose it is.

**4) last**  
"Oh, come on, you're not _really_ the last to find out; your guys's dad still doesn't know," Lilly's imploring him, yet all he could think was _my sister has a crush on me_, and Lilly goes on, "but then again, I think he's just in denial."

**5) wrong** _(with 1)_  
It had been a stupid fight and he was too angry to remember exactly what he was angry about, but his sister was on-stage and singing her perfect little heart out while he glowered and he knew his life would be so much more better if she were out of the picture---and then, he heard gunfire.  
**  
1) motion**  
The one thing she could actually process was how everything kept spinning...and there were screams from the audience, and Roxy yelling in a frenzy, and her father was nearby speaking slow and gentle words she couldn't even understand, and there was Jackson just holding her hands and they were all covered in red and they never stopped twirling.

**18) attention**  
Miley was used to people staring because she was Hannah Montana; Jackson never thought about what he did, so he never considered what he did strange, so he never noticed when people stared at him.

**26) good-bye**  
They joke about it and she's helping him with boxes and telling him she's relieved he's finally moving out while he's saying how much he's going to enjoy this freedom, but at the end of the day and they're apart, it's too quiet...it's too empty.

**24) now** _(with 20)_  
Back then, he'd thought many things including the universal fact that girls had cooties and his sister didn't count as a girl; then, puberty hit and now...

**20) picture**  
Cooper never got around to asking Jackson just why a photo of Miley was buried in his spank-bank collection of dirty magazines.

**47) harm**  
"Well, I don't see why not," Miley says and finds her voice rising as she's pulled deeper into the class debate, "since it's just like homosexual or interracial relationships---it's not like they're hurting anyone"; her opponent replies, "their children."

**40) history** _(with 28)_  
Stereotypes were stereotypes for a reason, and rednecks just had that classic running joke about them and incest; Jackson doesn't give a crap anymore than she does and proceeds to make-out with his sister anyway.

**28) fortune**  
Then their dad walked in.

**17) vision**  
They can imagine their wedding: Miley in the white dress, Jackson in the black tux...their family wearing the brightest smiles of support with the underlying mood of shock and disappointment beneath each one.

**37) time**  
There were so many complications that came with that kind of relationship, laced and intertwined with endless possibilities balancing uneasily on fear and hope and trust; and for now they were just siblings---whatever happened would happen when they weren't, and they were the ones who would decide when.


End file.
